Captivation
by xshoveoffmalfoy
Summary: A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous about it! Be honest, and I mean brutally honest, with your reviews. I'm not sure whether it'll have a sequel, but I'll try my very best. Enjoy!


The black haired male pushed himself in on the door, sliding down slowly so his white V-neck T slid up to reveal the small lower back underneath. Silence rang in his ears, the kind of silence that pushes in on your eardrums. The ring wrapped around his third finger felt like a ton, and he was in a cold sweat.  
>There was a faint thudding on the door and his heart was like a humming bird in his chest, knowing who it was, and what was coming, a lump swelled in his throat and it felt like he could cry, no, he wasn't sad, Harry was nervous. The emerald eyes hid behind thin eyelids and he raised sensualy from the floor, the clammy palm wrapped around the doorknob and turned it weakly to the right opening, there stood the tall, well-built blond, Malfoy. They were neutral enemies back then, at Hogwarts before, and in the big war. That was years ago, his friends Hermione and Ron would be disgusted with what he was doing now, Bedding down with the enemy. He scoffed and Malfoy cocked an eyebrow, and tilted his head to the side, the perfect gray eyes settled upon him,<br>making the emerald eyes lower immediately down to the blond's shoes "Malfoy.." Harry started but suddenly felt a cool slender index finger upon his lips, silencing him. With that swift movement Draco's cologne met Harry's nose and his knees nearly buckled underneath his own weight, Harry needed him, his scent, his touch, his lips on his, everything. Like a drug, he was addicted and needed more They were both twenty three years old now. Harry's mind wandered and then the index finger fell from his lips and the blond approached him.

Draco's buff arms were around his waist, restraining him between them, Harry's cheek instinctivly pressed into his chest. He was going slower than usual, which worried Harry, what had he been planning?..  
>They've been meeting in this Muggle hotel for a couple of months now, it felt longer, and like a second home to Harry, he wasn't sure how Malfoy felt.. He never really shared his thoughts or feelings, even though Harry had always tried breaking him after a couple hours of se-<br>He was broke off by a small sound, silence, once again, rang in his ears, too lost in his thought to process what the sound was the emerald eyes traveled up the blond's well built chest to his jawline, The blond hair was slicked back like he used to wear in years one to two at Hogwarts The arms tightened around him and Malfoy stepped forward, bringing Harry closer and causing him to step backwards to the other side of the Hotel room they were in, or the bed, desk, etc. Harry wasn't sure what they'd use this time..  
>emerald eyes once again hid behind light lids and he traveled off to thought while Malfoy found their next location..<br>Ginny would be disappointed, very, very disappointed too if she found out his affair with someone else, Especially Malfoy. The only reason to come to this Muggle hotel, avoiding encounters with family or friends, or even Reporters from the Daily Prophet, etc, Harry smirked, Malfoy didn't like when he used Muggle Vocabulary, he wasn't raised by Muggles like Harry was, the Dursley's, Harry went back to the broom cupboard, and when he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts..

He couldn't help it, being raised with them.

Suddenly his back hit soft fabric and he opened his eyes quickly to find the blond leaning broadly above him, his gray eyes half-closed and he began to un-buckle his faded jeans.  
>he didn't know why he didn't just wave his wand, like he always did, but he actually began unbuckling, it was new, almost terrifying, Malfoy, not using magic, Harry held back a small laugh and watched the nimble fingers work at the jeans.<br>Harry didn't bother with clothing because they usually did other things before actually having intercourse. They were in the bed, it wasn't much but it was something, Harry's teeth hooked his lower lip as he pondered in his head what he'd do to surprise Malfoy, since he's been doing it all night to Harry anyways.  
>The black haired male leant up and their lips met, the kiss wasn't soft, or erotic, it was firm because the blond wasn't excpecting it, his lips were hard and then they immediately softened registering what was going on, then the kiss heated up as Harry began moving his lips against Draco's, although Malfoy broke the kiss to speak "Potte-" and Harry's lips locked with his again, he didn't like when he called him by his lastname, Harry always tried that with Malfoy but it wasn't with agression or anything so it sounded weird, He stuck with Draco instead. The two kissed on, and Malfoy's lips finally started making progress, massaging Harry's gently sending a shiver down his back, sprouting goose-bumps along his arms and neck. Harry then started to cautiously slide his tongue into the blond's lips, not sure how'd he react he just ran his tongue over his lips getting them moist and pulling out, Harry wasn't much of a romantic, or really knew how to please Draco as much as he knew Harry.<br>It was weird how much Malfoy knew how to push his buttons, how to make him moan - scream - anything really.

Malfoy's hands began at Harry's white v-neck t-shirt and he allowed him, not sure why they'd started with his clothing already, but he didn't care, Harry needed the blond. His cologne still lingered on his nose, it wasn't the best one he's worn but it still smelt nice. Malfoy's hair had already fallen forward in some places, and Harry's emeralds racked his body greedily,  
>He knew Draco wasn't all his, but for tonight, and other nights they met, he was, all Harry's, all his.<p>

A pair of firm hands placed on his thighs, and Harry's breath caught in his throat, Not many words were spoken during these things they did together, but occasionally, Malfoy would order him what to do, and of course, he did. He'd do anything to - and for - Draco,  
>the nimble fingers pushed in on the fabric of his jeans, in an attempt to arouse Harry some, and message just to get him to relax "C'mon, Potter.. relax.." Draco's voice was so becoming, almost hypnotic, Harry tried his best to calm down and relax his muscles, he'd already gotten a semi, and hadn't noticed it, Draco, pushing his buttons,<br>and it was working. Harry's cheeks flourished and he was officially aroused, though it wasn't showing threw his black jeans. "Malfoy.." Harry began again as he did earlier by the door, before he could even continue Malfoy shook his head slowly "Be quite, Potter, there's no need for words, just tell me when you're ready for me, Alright?" his voice was so stern,  
>It only made butterflies work up in Harry's stomach, and the lids hovering on his emerald eyes tightened, a slow growing heat raised from his thighs and into his stomach, and eventually all over his body.<br>Malfoy, of course, was the dominate one, he was the one that did most of the work, Harry was glad he wasn't the one in Draco's place, he was no good at these kind've things, especially with another male, all he knew was he enjoyed the things Draco did, where he learned it, no idea. He's only had any real chemistry with Ginny, of course they didn't do anything like this,  
>Harry was surely not ready, especially not Ginny, being surrounded by her siblings and parents, because he lived with the Weasley's after the war, he had a job, he was an Auror, along with Ron.<br>He snapped out of it, not wanting to loose this heat and his erection to thoughts of Ginny - Though it seemed mean, but he didn't care, he needed Malfoy, now - "Draco" Harry's voice was urgent, toning he already needed him now, Draco's eyes lifted from the growing erection in Harry's pants, he already knew, and started to pull the black jeans down Harry's waist,  
>It was easy given how small Harry was compared to Malfoy, though he had some build, but he was still lean.<p>

The waistline of his boxers were already showing and Draco ran his pink moist tongue on his pale lips, making them moist, and Harry watched silently, the heat only getting stronger and more wide-spread throughout his body with the growing erection in his midst. His cheeks a brighter red than before, a low groan broke in the back of his throat as the pants ran sluggishly against his cock.  
>Malfoy only gave his infamous dark smirk and Harry's pants were finally down at his ankles.<p>

Harry kicked off the jeans and they slid to the floor in front of the four post bed that the two were on. Draco slid himself inbetween Harry's thighs, as his legs lifted up and his calves hooked on his waist, exposing his lower end to Draco's lower waist.  
>Malfoy pulled down Harry's boxers gently in the back, revealing the desired point, as the blond reached over and grabbed his wand, he leant his face into Harry's.. And suddenly pushed pursed lips to his neck and murmured something underneath his cool breath.<br>There was a cold sensation at Harry's enterance, causing him to shiver, Malfoy gave a hearty chuckle and threw his wand off to the side.

Draco motioned his hand to his own boxers and began to pull himself out of them, while still holding up Harry's left leg, The sheets were smooth against Harry's damp backside, he pulled his head back to hang over his shoulders, a low irritated moan grew in the back of his throat, directed at Draco for not entering yet.  
>"Malfoyy.." Harry groaned, and Draco immediately snarled "Bloody hell! Hold on!" Harry froze waiting patiently, but his Erection throbbed impatiently for Malfoy, he finally got out of his boxers and his earlier hand grabbed Harry's right leg, holding him firmly in place he leant in so his hips lowered in linement of the black haired male,<br>thrusting forward the head of his cock prodded against harry's lubed enterance, another weak moan of frustration cracked through barely pursed lips. Draco's lips pushed back against Harry's as they locked in a heated passionate kiss this time, unlike before, the blond's tongue ghosted over Harry's this time causing him to shiver once more, the charcoal haired male slid himself forward on the sheets,  
>causing the blond's cock to push into his enterance, A loud groan sounded from both of them and Draco started to push himself all the way in, and the blond started moan Harry's last name again, like he always had.<br>As Draco pushed himself in it stroked something in his enterance causing bursts of pleasure to shoot through him, making him moan Draco's name prefusely.

Emerald and Gray orbs met and stayed locked as their tongues intertwined, and as Malfoy's cock stretched to make more room, as Draco began to pant and thrust harder into Harry. Malfoy's smooth lips moved slightly at the feel of Harry's against his and suddenly Harry felt Malfoy's lips clamp onto his. They kissed and Harry heard the sound of their kiss that echoed softly in the room. A wave of excitement flooded him and Harry adjusted his position so that he was more comfortable, resting a hand by Malfoy's head and kissed him again. This time he pressed down more fervently, moving his lips over Malfoy's as he turned his head to get a better feel.

The blond responded without warning and opened his mouth against Harry's lips. And Harry felt a tongue slip inside his mouth and he groaned deeply, lying his body down partially below Malfoy's as he intensified the kiss, slipping his own tongue into the blond's mouth. That excitement flooded through him and he felt his body quickly becoming aroused. It was an intense arousal, much different than with Ginny. Harry's heart was pounding and his body was becoming flushed and hot. Butterflies were squirming in his stomach and Malfoy pressed his chest against Harry's, keeping their tongues intertwined as their lips moved in a slow but passionate rhythm.  
>Harry heard a low groan from Malfoy and it only aroused him more. His intoxicated senses were only heightening his feelings and Harry felt the blond's hand suddenly grab behind his neck, forcing Harry's lips against his harshly. As they kissed, Harry felt his growing erection. Without thinking, he moved to slide down towards Malfoy's erection, allowing more of him inside. <p>


End file.
